


Loose Lips Sink Maryse Lightwood

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone Has a Past, M/M, Too much information, a lighter side of maryse, an interesting night for alec and magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Maryse has come to spend a couple of nights with Alec and Magnus. After a couple of cocktails at dinner AAlec and Magnus learn a whole new side to Maryse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next story to follow after A Whole New Side to Magnus. Another request from my followers on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it as much as they have.

Maryse sat at the dining room table, hands clasped around her cup. Her first few minutes at her son’s home had certainly been unforgettable. Alec sat opposite her next to Magnus, their hands joined, fingers laced together. Magnus was slowly sipping his tea, trying not to look directly at her. Alec looked like he was sitting on egg shells, his cup still untouched. She had to say something to break the tension.  
“Come on boys, it isn’t that bad is it? What, are you going to do? spend the next two days not looking at me and pretending what just happened didn’t happen? It was my fault, I was early. I should of called first. I’ll remember for next time, believe me.” Neither of them said anything so she went on.  
“I just want you to know that I want to apologize for my attitude about your relationship. I was wrong and I’m sorry. I can see that you are both very much in love and while it’s going to take me a little while to get used to, I do accept that this is your life and you deserve to be happy”  
Magnus stared back at her, cup paused half way between the table and his mouth. He slowly turned to look at Alec who looked like someone had just slapped him, staring at his mother. He gave him a small nudge with his elbow to try to break him out of it. But it didn’t do anything. He cleared his throat and turned back to face Maryse, looking at her directly for the first time.  
“Thank you Maryse. That’s very nice of you to say and we appreciate you doing so. I’m sure Alec agrees with me, at least he will shortly.” He looked over to his boyfriend, and this time held his hand in front of his face and gave a click, sending a small shower of blue sparks up. Alec gave a small jump as he came back to reality.  
“Who are you and what did you do with my mother?” he said. Magnus gave him a sharp kick in the ankle under the table.  
“Ow” he said, frowning back at him. Maryse smiled at them. She had to of expected this after how she had been.  
“It’s ok, Magnus I deserved that. I expected worse really. But I did mean it. Can we start again? Clean slate?” She stood up and walked around to their side of the table, holding out a hand to Magnus. As Alec watched in stunned silence, Magnus stood and took his mother’s hand shaking it. It looked a little awkward but they were smiling at each other. Magnus looked back at him and motioned to him with his eyes to stand up. He rose from the chair as Maryse came around taking her son in her arms and hugging him tight. It had been a long time since Alec had felt his mother’s affection for him. He had missed it. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened them.  
“I love you too Alec, I just want you to be happy.” She said, her voice thick with emotion and muffled against his shoulder. She felt his head nod in answer. Magnus stood behind them, his hand covered his mouth, his eyes smarting with tears. He was so happy for them both. This was all Alec had ever wanted, his mother’s acceptance of who his was and their relationship and now he had it. When they finally broke apart, Magnus went over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He kissed him lightly before turning back towards Maryse who much to their surprised was wiping her eyes. The air suddenly felt much lighter around them as the tension drifted away. “Thank you Mum, you have no idea how happy that makes us” Alec said, smiling at her. Then he frowned.  
“Can I ask you something? What changed your mind about us?”  
“When the institute was attacked and I knew both you and Isabelle where there I nearly went out of my mind with worry about you. Not knowing for hours if you were both alright was the worst thing I’d ever had to deal with. When I found out you were both ok, and I had time to think about it, I realised that nothing else mattered to me but having you in my life. Any way I could get you. While I’m still trying to wrap my head around all this and I might not understand it completely I do know what it’s like to fall in love and I can see that you do too. Everyone deserves that. Shadow hunters and Down Worlders alike” Alec pulled away from Magnus to hug Maryse to him once more. That was it for Magnus, he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and he went to them, hugging Alec’ back fiercely. They broke apart a few minutes later, wiping tears away, with soft laughs. Magnus was horrified to see smudged eyeliner marks on the back of Alec’ white tshirt.  
“I think I need to freshen up after that, I must look a fright. Should of worn a waterproof liner this morning” he said, giving a small laugh as he headed for the bathroom.  
“Remind me to give you the name of the brand I use. It never comes off” Maryse called after him. A surprised grin erupted on his face.  
“Ha, thank you Maryse I’ll do that. No more panda eyes, sounds good” Alec was standing back watching as his boyfriend disappeared into the bedroom. Smiling, he shook his head, looking back at his mother.  
“What?” she asked him, gathering the cups from the table.  
“Maryse lightwood the iron lady of Idris, giving Magnus Bane make up tips. I think I need to sit down” She gave a small laugh as she passed him on the way to the kitchen.  
Later that evening, Maryse helped them get dinner ready. Alec was still in shock about his mother’s new attitude. He couldn’t help smile at her and Magnus in the kitchen together sharing cooking tips. Will wonders ever cease.  
Magnus had made them all special cocktails in honour of the incredible day they had had so far. While he still whinced at the sharp taste, his mother seemed to be enjoying hers immensely. They laid the table and ate together, talking about what had been happening in Idris and the Institute. By the time they had moved into the living room, Maryse was on her third cocktail and looked extremely relaxed as she sat down in a chair slipping off her power high heels and tucking her feet up under her. Magnus and Alec sat together on the sofa, Magnus leaning into Alec’ chest, his hand resting on his thigh. Maryse looked over to them, smiling.  
“You two look very sweet together” she said, her voice wavering a little. Alec wasn’t sure if it was from emotion or the cocktails.  
“Thank you Maryse. It’s been learning curve but we are getting there.” Magnus said, patting Alec’s leg.  
“New relationships always are. I remember when Robert and I first got together. It took a while before we worked out what worked and what went where.” Alec stared at his mother. Did she just say what he thought she did? No, couldn’t have. He took a sip of his drink.  
“Things were different then. It wasn’t encouraged to be with a man before you got married.” she gave a giggle. ”but that didn’t stop us, we went at it like rabbits.” Alec nearly choked on his drink and Magnus, gave surprised snort, covering it up with a cough.  
“I know I know. You thought I was born with a stick up my butt but I wasn’t, believe me. I had quite a good time before my parents put a stop to it by making me and your father get married” Alec stilled.  
“Hang on, Mother. Are you saying you had to get married?" Magnus was worried that if his eyes got any larger, they were going to pop right out of his head.  
“What? No, no, no. Not like that. They just thought we were having too good a time and wanted to see me settle down. I sort of had a little bit of a reputation before then. They wanted to put an end to all the gossip I think. Ha, worked too. No more raves, no more boys. I think that’s when I acquired that stick after that.” she said, sipping her drink.  
Alec was shaking his head. Did he even know this woman who called herself his mother? He was beginning to have his doubts. He looked at Magnus and was annoyed to see he was finding Maryse’s loose tongue very amusing.  
“I imagine you’ve had quite a good time yourself over the years, Mangus, being 400 hundred years old. Seen a few sights, tasted some very exotic pleasures. If you know what I mean?” she gave him a sly grin and an exaggerated wink.  
Alec couldn’t help take in a deep breath and felt Magnus tense beside him.  
“It is true I have lived a long and eventful life but that’s all in the past. I prefer to look to the future with Alexander. It’s all I care about now.” He told her.  
“Maybe you should go to bed Mum, you look tired” Alec said, hopefully.  
“Nah, I’m fine. I haven’t been this relaxed in a long time. I’m really enjoying this drink. Thanks Maxis” she lifted the glass up in a toast towards them before taking another sip.  
“what did you put in that thing?” Alec whispered to him.  
“nothing that I don’t normally put in them.” Magnus replied.  
“You two go ahead if you want to though. You must want some time to yourselves being so in love and everything. Sorry about the cockblock earlier, had no idea you’d be in here together or I would of called first. Nice ass by the way, magus, you must work out. Hey, do you two take it in turns?” Maryse was looking over at them, with a questioning look on her face. She obviously failed to see both their absolutely stunned expressions.  
“Sorry?” Magnus croaked out.  
“You know, do you take turns being on top or do you change it up every now and then?” Both of them went bright red and Magnus clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle an embarrassed giggle. Alec, who wanted to gag his mother with one of the pillows from the sofa stood up abruptly and went over to her, taking the glass from her hand.  
“That’s it Mother. I think you’ve drank and said enough for one night. Time for bed” He pulled her to her unsteady feet and started leading her to the spare room.  
“Oh dear, I said too much didn’t I? I didn’t mean to offend you both, you know. I meant it when I said I just wanted to understand it more. You know, I was gay once too.” Alec stopped dead at that statement and just stared at her in horror. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mother’s mouth.  
“Yeah, when we were at the Shadowhunter’s academy. There was a girl there, now what was her name? ah, Penelope I think it was. She kissed me in the girl’s changing rooms. It only lastest for a couple of minutes though, so maybe it doesn’t count. She did have really good tasting lip gloss though, I remember that much.” Alec turned back to where Magnus was still sitting on the sofa. He had a throw cushion jammed to his face and Alec could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.  
“Not funny Maxis” he said to him, which only made him laugh harder. With a sigh he lead his mother to the guest room and guided her to the bed, helping her lay down. She seemed to pass out the second her head hit the pillow and he took her shoes off before covering her with the quilt.  
When he returned to the living room, Magnus was wiping tears of laughter from his face. He flopped down next to him and he laid his head in his lap small chuckles still bubbling from him.  
“You ever make my mother drinks again and I’ll run you through with a seraph blade.” Alec said. “I didn’t even know she knew words like that. At least we know now where Izzy gets her rebel side from.”  
“Who would of thought that the mighty Maryse Lightwood could be that entertaining? But there’s one thing I’d love to know” Magnus said looking up at him.  
“What?”  
“who Penelope was” Magnus broke out in fresh laughter and in spite of been thoroughly mortified, Alec laughed along with him.


End file.
